


Day 18: Morning Lazy Sex

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Smut, Thighs, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: His face relaxed and his mouth hung open wide. It was one of Tony’s favourite sights.





	Day 18: Morning Lazy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> two trans smut prompts in a row? Must be my birthday

Steve pushed into Tony’s thighs in long slow thrusts, his face relaxed and his mouth hung open wide. It was one of Tony’s favourite sights.

 

He lay on his back, head propped up on pillows to enjoy the view. Legs pressed tight together, feet placed lightly in either side of Steve.

Sunlight slipped through the crack in the bedroom curtains so a bright line stretched its way across Tony’s thighs, right where Steve’s cock poked through. Lube and sunlight made the head sparkle and Tony was lost to the sight of it.

 

Occasionally Steve’s cock would slip lower and run against Tony’s budding cock and he’d shudder a little. He could feel the tingling of arousal growing in his cock but he wasn’t wet and was enjoying the view before him more than anything else.

 

“Beautiful,” Steve finally said and Tony hadn’t noticed that he was being watched, eyes moving up and away from the cock between his thighs. Tony blushed a little when Steve smiled at him, full and genuine as he continued his slow thrusts.

 

_This was what love was._

**Author's Note:**

> God put me on Earth to provide the world with trans smut


End file.
